Meant To Be
by TheOtherMother
Summary: This is how Ron and Hermione; and Harry and Ginny got together. I own the story, but not the characters or hp or anything, JKR does.
1. The Sweatshirt

"Mione," a voice said into the dimly lit space, "have you finished your charms essay yet?"

"Yes, Ron." she answered, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Mione," the voice said again, "what are you reading?"

"I'm doing research about Devil's Snare."

"Mione," a boyish grin spread across the figure's face, "do you wanna go for a walk around the lake with me?" she reluctantly got up off her chair and followed out of the common room.

They didn't say much to each other for the first couple of minutes. Hermione shivered slightly.

"Here, Mione. Wear my sweatshirt." he took it off, revealing his muscular frame, those muscular arms that she longed to feel safe inside of, and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Ron." she whispered. She put it over her head and breathed in the scent- his scent. It smelled like peppermint and apples. The lake sparkled like his clear, blue eyes…

"So, Mione," Ron said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I was thinking, it's almost summer time. Maybe you could stay at the Burrow this summer? Harry will be there all summer and I know that Ginny would like to have another girl close in age to be around. I imagine it gets rather lonely for her."

"Oh, well, yes, Ron, of course I can! But, well, do you know anybody else that might be wanting me to stay?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, " he began, "Mum would love to see you. You're a part of the family now!"

"That's not exactly how I want to become a Weasley." Hermione thought.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything! Did I?" she nervously turned away to hide her scarlet cheeks.

"Yeah, you did." a smile appeared. "You said something about not wanting to become a Weasley 'that way'. Are you into Fred or George?"

"No, Ronald." she sighed. "Oh, well I've got to run!" she jumped, glancing at her wrist, throwing his sweatshirt at him and running off. He smelled the sweatshirt, smiling at the fact that it now smelled like her- vanilla and cinnamon.


	2. Summer

A few weeks later, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all sat together on the train ride back to the Burrow.

Once they finally got there, they went up to their rooms then went off in their separate ways. Ron, Harry, Fred and George practiced Quidditch. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny went about in the garden to talk, mainly about boys.

"Ginny, has Ron always been so insensitive?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Well, yes. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon, which I believe you have pointed out to him before. I remember last year, he talked about you all summer long. A bit annoying, really. Why, did he do something?"

"When he asked me to stay here, I even asked, but he never said that he himself wanted me to stay here. And all the other times I've gotten close to telling him how I feel, he always changed the subject. Oh, and I know Harry is with Cho, but that's just because he's too nervous that you will turn him down." she smiled. The girls had now sat under a tree when their topics of conversation sat down in front of them. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

"Only enough to know what we need to do now." they walked off and Harry sent an owl to Cho, explaining that they simply couldn't be together anymore. The boys had somehow convinced all the other members of the household to find something to do far away from the Burrow until the next morning.


	3. The Awkward Dinner

"Ron, why don't I cook? You can, er, set the table." Harry told him.

"But what's wrong with my cooking?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say it gives people internal as well as external damage." he replied. Ron pouted and went to set the table, breaking a dish or two.

Once dinner was done cooking, Ron went up to Ginny and Hermione's room, where they were laughing. They looked at him.

"Oh, hi, Ron." Ginny said, stifling a giggle.

"Well, after you two are done laughing at You-Know-Who knows what, come on down to dinner." they got up and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny sat down next to each other at the table, a bit awkwardly. The tea kettle had started to whistle, causing Ron to jump up and take it off the stove.

"So, Ron…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, Harry and I thought of having this dinner to talk to you about something." his ears were no longer visible, for they now camouflaged into his hair.

They ate their dinner rather quickly. The only sound was forks hitting the porcelain plates. Harry cleared the table once everyone had finished eating.

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed Ron. "Let's watch one of those muggle things, a movie!"

"Oh, I have tons of those movies upstairs! Come help me pick one, Ginny." the two girls raced upstairs and decided on The Sound of Music. She put it in the DVD player and the movie started. There was a large gap between her and Ron, and they both blushed when they caught each others gaze.

Halfway through the movie- yes, it took him over an hour to get the courage to do this- he moved a little closer, just enough for his muscular arm to reach Hermione's shoulder. Hermione then got brave and closed the gap between them, melting into him, relaxing.

"I'm gonna make popcorn." Ron got up, Hermione still attached to his arm. It reminded him a little bit of his relationship with Lavender, but this time it was Hermione. It felt different somehow. It felt better.

They sat back down and Hermione fell asleep in his arms. His large, muscular arms. About 20 minutes later, she woke up crying, her face instantly stained with tears.

"Hermione," he whispered, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare…" she trailed off, shaking.

"About what, Mione?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"It… It was about… B-back in first year, and when we were trying to get to the stone, and you almost died… Then I realized, I realized I love you!" she stuttered.

"I love you, too, Mione." he smiled down at her, then kissed her- fiery and passionately. They fell asleep on the couch like that, perfectly.

Ron and Hermione; Romione.


	4. Finally

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!" Harry whispered, trying to get her off him so that he could get up.

"Aww, look at them!" Ginny said sleepily, pointing to Ron and Hermione on the couch.

"Finally!" Harry yelled, causing Ron to wake up. "So, Ron, I see your plan worked out."

"Yeah." he replied, looking down at Hermione. "Did yours?"

"Well…"

"Oh, it worked. Trust me, it worked." Ginny winked at him.


End file.
